


Closing Hour

by CallMeShei



Category: Digitalta's Digital Wonderland
Genre: Reminiscing, both an epilogue and an introduction, fluff?, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeShei/pseuds/CallMeShei
Summary: An old man reminisces on the past.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Closing Hour

**Author's Note:**

> :). I did a thing...

In a city, there is a bar. It's an old bar, one that's been there for decades. In that bar, there lives an old man. The man has run the bar ever since he was a teen, and he ran a tight ship. The old man watches as the last customer leaves, then flips the OPEN sign around, now reading CLOSED. He grins, then walks behind the bar, and begins to wipe it down with a rag that was sitting on the counter behind him. "Sometimes I wonder, would I have enjoyed my life if I didn't open this little bar? It's been the home to many things, and seen many things as well." He puts throws the rag in a bucket under the bar, then grabs another from where he got the first. "The BellaDonna family, now that was a wild bunch. Always respected the fact I wished to stay neutral, but that didn't stop them from pulling me into their little found family." Pausing in his work to stretch a bit, he continued to talk as he worked. "We laughed. We cried. We gained new members and rejoiced, and when we lost one, we mourned." A few tears make their way down his face as when he travels down memory lane.

Finished with the tables, he walks through a door behind the bar and into the backroom, filled to the brim with flower vases, each holding a different kind of flower, each one poisonous in it's own right. Carefully considering which flowers to put into the new bouquet, he continues to reminisce. "I do not regret the decisions I've made, no matter how much they pained me at the time. They were the right choices, even if the others don't agree with me..." Having made his choice, he carries the vase back out and sets them on the bar's counter. "This town is full of old memories and stories, all one has to do to find them is look in the right places." He turns away, and walks up the stairs into his apartment above the bar, and pulls out a suitcase from below his bed, and begins to pack. "They may not be as prominent now, but so long as the memory of them continues to survive, the BellaDonna family will always be a part of Digitalta, and remain one of the forces keeping it thriving and strong."

Having finished packing, the old man walks out of the bar, and sets his suitcase in the open trunk of a car sitting next to the bar. He turns around and walks up to the bar, resting his hand against the door frame of the old building. "I will miss you, my friends. We had a good run together, but it is time for me to bid you all farewell. If any of you wish to revisit the past and the memories that were made here, I left a key under the doormat." He turns around, and gets into his car, then drives off into the dim light of a new day.


End file.
